


Bound and Determined

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, New 52, New 52 Leonard Snart, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Leonard and Barry manage to get stuck together and Barry learns a few new things about his enemy turned grudging ally.[Tumblr Prompt: Hi! It’s Anh from the CC discord chat! So maybe this is a weird prompt, but I was just watching some Justice League Unlimited episodes and there is this line that Captain Cold says (you can find the scene I’m referring to if you type in “central city rogues jlu” into youtube. He says “If I don’t visualize a mortgage payment soon, the wife will have me bagging groceries for a living”. So idk but can you fit that line into a captain canary drabble? Thanks! And sorry for the weird prompt haha]





	Bound and Determined

Bound and Determined

xXx

“I’ve never hated anyone as much as I hate you at this very moment.” Leonard grumbles, taking a deep breath to hold back the anger that threatens to overcome him. His voice was low, as he ducks out of sight of a flashlight beam. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Barry hissed, forced to duck down with him. They glared at each other while they waited for the sound of boot steps to get farther away. When they were sure it was clear, they slipped out of the shadows and crept along the wall toward the door on the far end of the warehouse. It takes very little to get through that door and out into the night. Once safely outside the range of their mutual enemy, they settle down in as private a location as they can manage, turning their attention to the problem at hand. 

“These power dampening cuffs are old school.” Barry says, fiddling with the cuff around his left wrist. The other cuff was secured around Leonard’s right wrist, thus securing them together for the foreseeable future. A few years ago Leonard probably would have killed Barry and just cut the cuffs off, unfortunately, Leonard was trying a line of work that involves less crime and more anti-hero like work. Barry had been impressed by this change, not that Leonard cared… not really. 

“Meaning you can get it off?” Leonard says, hopeful. Barry looks up at him sheepishly. Leonard sighs and examines the cuff himself, determining pretty quickly that he wouldn’t be able to slip his hand through, even if he dislocated his thumb. “So we’re fucked then.” 

“Not necessarily, we just have to get to someone who can help us deactivate it.” 

“Know anyone like that?” Leonard asks sarcastically. He knows for a fact that Barry has people who can help, but thanks to some inside information, he also knows they’re all out of town. Barry proceeds to confirm what he already knows. 

“But,” Barry quickly continues before Leonard can make a sarcastic remark. “If we can get to a safe place to send out a message, I can get ahold of Cisco and have him port over here from Star City.” 

“Fine, come on, I know a place.” Leonard tugs at the restraints and Leads Barry off toward a residential area of the city. After walking in silence for a while, Leonard speaks up. “Why aren’t you with the other’s?” 

“I was. I got the alarm from that warehouse and ran over to take care of it.” 

“Of course you did.” he mutters under his breath, leading his unwanted shadow around a corner and down a street lined with suburban houses. 

“What were you doing there? I thought you turned over a new leaf? You know, visualized a whole new life.” 

Leonard scoffed. “Yeah, well, if I don’t visualize a mortgage soon, the wife will have me bagging groceries for a living. Bats asked to look into the guy running that crew. We have a history, guess he thought I could get him to let his guard down. It was working too, until you showed up.” 

“My bad.” Barry muttered. A moment of silence passed between them as they continued onto another block before Barry stopped cold, forcing Leonard to stop as well. 

Leonard turned, looking back at Barry annoyed. “What are you doing, Scarlet?” 

“Did you say wife?” 

Leonard rolled his eyes, turning back around and tugging at the restraints to pull Barry along. “Yeah, so what?”

“So what? You’re married!” 

“Jealous, Allen?” Leonard smirked. 

Barry stuttered out a no. “Seriously though, when did that happen?” 

“About a year ago.” he said it so casually, Barry considered that he might be messing with him. 

“A year? How did none of us know this?” 

“Probably because it’s none of your business.” Leonard looked over his shoulder only to find Barry pouting. He supposed it was a little harsh. They had been making an attempt at a more congenial relationship. He might even, only under extreme torture, admit that he considered Flash a friend. “The marriage license was filed in Nevada.” he sighed, turning back to face forward. They crossed over into another block. 

“Nevada? Wait, did you get married in Vegas?” 

“Yep.” 

“Really?” Barry sounded skeptical. 

“What’s so hard to believe about that?” 

He felt the cuff pull a bit and assumed he shrugged. “I don’t know. You don’t seem like the drunk nuptial kinda guy.” 

Leonard smirked. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Scarlet. But to be perfectly honest, we weren’t drunk. It wasn’t totally planned but we were both very sober at the time.”

“I didn’t know you could get married in Vegas sober.” 

“You know people actually live there right? It’s not just a vacation town.” 

“I know…” the way he said it gave Leonard the impression that he hadn’t actually thought of it that way. “Anyway, who's the lucky girl? Anyone we know?”

“I assume you know her. You left her father’s retirement party to get us into this mess.” 

Again Barry stopped, jerking Leonard to a stop. “Sara? You married Sara Lance? Sara Lance married you?” 

Leonard sighed. “Do you think we can continue this while we walk? I don’t want to be out in the open any longer than we need to be.” 

Barry shook off the shock, continuing after him. “So… okay… how…” Barry sighed. “How did you even meet?” 

“Not long after she left the league. Before she made her way back to Star City.” 

“Okay, but  _ how  _ did you actually meet?” 

“She caught me breaking into the jewelry store on ninth.” Leonard smirked at the memory. “I offered to split the take but she wasn’t interested.” 

“And how did you go from opposite sides to being married?”

“Do you want to be able to look her in the eye again?” 

“Well, yeah, of course.” 

“Then I’m not sure you want me to answer that.” 

Barry grimaced, but said nothing else as they turned up the walk to a small tudor ranch. It was quite picturesque. Flowers lined the walks and front of the house, lit by solar lights around the perimeter. Leonard led him to the front door and much to his surprise pulled out a key, unlocking the door and leading him in. 

The inside of the house was as picturesque as the outside. It was the kind of home one would expect to find in a parade of homes showcase. Leonard flipped on the lights, tugging Barry toward the back of the house, where they entered an office. That computer connect to the bunker, if you call out on it, Felicity will get the message and pass it on to Cisco.” 

It doesn’t take long for Barry to send the message out and when he’s done, he sits back for a moment and studies the screen saver. “Winter Securities?” he questions. “Wait, do you own your own business?” he’s not sure why he jumped to that conclusion, but a conversation with Bruce a few months ago suddenly pops to mind. 

“Yep, I test existing security systems for flaws and blind spots and design patches for them.” 

“Wow, I’m learning all kinds of new things tonight.” 

Before Leonard can answer, one of Cisco’s portals open up ahead of them and within moments said scientist is walking out, followed closely by Sara Lance. Cisco takes one look at them and starts laughing. 

“This is too good.” he says, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. Leonard is too busy glaring at Sara to notice, a big grin on her face. Cisco fiddles with the cuffs for a moment before popping them off and turning to Barry, ready to tease him, only to notice his attention is elsewhere. He turns to find what he’s looking at, spotting Leonard and Sara standing a little too close for two people he’s fairly certain have never met before. “Did I miss something?” Cisco asks Barry, never taking his eyes off of them as they speak quietly. 

“Apparently we all did.”   



End file.
